He Said She Said
by Kalims
Summary: A little story on how I ruined my flawless reputation.


**Warning: You may find – scratch that – you'd definitely find Will OOC in here. It was intentional; I wanted to change the usual perspective everybody has on Will's personality. I just wanted to show a different kind of leaders :D**

**Another warning: There's some major coarse language.**

**Other than that, hope you'll enjoy=)**

* * *

**He Said She Said**

Oh Ga-awd! I seriously need me a princess-sized feathered bed, minimally. I mean, shit, I'm so damn tired! Wouldn't you be after spending hours packing? I'm so powerless right now that I've even decided not to pack my sexy Jimmy Choo shoes – and that's a saying.

I shouldn't even be fucking packing if not for them. Those four wacko girls and my new pain-in-the-ass job. What? That's not a nice thing to say? Well, hell; _nice_ was what caused the whole problem! Being nice was seriously and totally the biggest mistake of my life, next to being responsible – another major mistake.

Yeah, I'm packing because my life here is done, doomed, gone, no more, terminado, addio. I was living happily until I was brain-washed and gone completely out of mind, and have actually been _kind_! Where are pain killers when you seriously need them.

I'll tell you what happened to me, how my world exploded in few seconds, and if you dare gloat at me or laugh, I'll be your biggest nightmares and haunt you every single living moment you have wearing my grandmother's sleeping gown. I don't think you'd be happy if you woke up from your sleep and saw me in front of you with that thing on me! I'd looked almost unattractive.

Well, hell. Here it goes.

My name is Will Vandom, the fifteen year old daughter of Susan Vandom, and a man whom I've never had the utter pleasure to meet. Though I simply couldn't care less. Actually, I don't even give a fuck about anything related to family, not him and not _her_. You see, my Oh Dear mother is and the owner of the biggest computer company in the whole freaking world (yey her) and the biggest fake breasts, too. She has little time to notice that I'm still alive and around, and not dead or missing since she gave birth to me, which is apparently what she thinks.

I live in Fadden Hills, the used-to-be-very-boring city; that was before I spoke my first words. I'm the mean queen of my school, a total bitch from hell (and proud of it) and the devoted leader of my nasty gossip-ful kingdom.

Things went_ my_ way. Everybody loved me, feared, me, _worshiped _me. And with a single word I say or a simple gesture with my well-manicured finger, I can make someone live a life of pain, feeling lesser than fucked-up dirt, or I can make them live like royalty. Everybody knew that.

I was the goddamn bitch in control.

One day, I was standing in the hall of my school, and right beside me and wrapping his arm possessively around my waist was John, my boyfriend number five (number five in school, number seven in town, and number fourteen all around the world. I so love the Internet!). I was talking to my BFF, Kristen Cord, about the old delusional out-of-her-freaking-mind hag of a math teacher. We were in the middle of the conversation when I secretly grinned as John started to caress my stomach, his hand hardening against my terrific abs (being a swimmer has its benefits).

"How dare that fucking cow give me an F! She asked for a three paged essay about adultery, and I gave it to her!" She yelled, slamming her locker shut. "She is so dead."

"Let me guess, you actually wrote _in favor _of adultery, right?" I said amusingly. She truly was the best, best friend.

"Well, an essay should be written from an author's personal point of view. And come on, don't you think they're making a big deal out of adultery? I mean what the fuck is wrong sleeping with someone else besides one's wife or husband? I mean it's not their faults their mates are zero in bed." Kristen grumbled and John chuckled.

"What did you get on your essay, Will?"

"A+." I said nonchalantly.

"You lucky bitch! How did you manage?"

"Well, Kristen, I think writing _against_ adultery was the key for such grade. That's why everybody but you passed the test." John remarked.

"Actually, I didn't even write the essay."

"What? And how did you get an A+?"

"Simple. I said '_my mother's dating the mayor – your mayor who is the boss of you. So you better fix my grade or you'll be teaching alphabet in a fucking psychiatric institution' _and she raised my grade." My tone was very normal, like I was speaking something that wasn't unusual or rare.

And it really wasn't.

"I thought your mother was dating that bank owner."

"I never said she wasn't." At my answer, John chuckled again.

"You're mother's such a manizer!" Poor John, he has no idea that I'm that, too.

"Well, I have to go to class now. See ya W." Kristen air kissed me then hurried to class, before she called over her shoulder. "I'll fill you in with gossip on what happened to our quarterback later, 'kay?"

"Sure thing. Bye." I said before I started walking, with John still by my side. He started to tell me about an affair between two of his father's coworkers (his manly sound added to the subject even more yumminess), so yummy that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and suddenly found myself bumping into someone (or no one, to be more specific).

"Oh, I-I'm sorry . . ." The girl babbled. I never saw her in school, but I had a feeling that I have some sort of . . . relation with her. She was about my age with dark skin, raven-colored hair, brows that seriously needed to be made and brown eyes with super-geeky glasses. She didn't make eye-contact and she was obviously embarrassed and feeling utterly awkward.

"Don't apologize, Taranee. She's the one who wasn't watching where she was going." I heard someone say before I could talk. A brunette came in the picture, and stood next to the no one with the label Taranee. Her voice wasn't hostle; she spoke matter-of-factly. She had short brown hair and dark-blue eyes, and was slightly taller than the freak next to her. She was wearing a shitty dark-blue overall and a lighter blue shirt. If it wasn't for her obvious breasts, I'd mistake her for a guy. I mean like seriously, a police officer would look feminine next to her!

I was too concentrating on scanning the freak and the beast, that I haven't totally understood what the brunette said until now. Though when I truly heard her, I raised a perfect red eyebrow and said in a distinct tone.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Screw you," she growled, frowning at me. I gazed at her, strangely finding it hard to stop looking at her.

"What the fuck ever." I muttered. The tomboy glared at me and looked like she was about to say something before Tara-dork put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. The brunette harrumphed then stammered past me, the other girl following her. After a while, I finally managed to say, "Who the hell are they?"

"Transfer students." John answered.

"Duh, I know. I've heard about some new students coming, but from where are they? And what are their names? C'mon, John, fill me in." I said snapping my fingers more than once.

"They came from a town called Heatherfield, this is their first day." John said. I only nodded while watching the two girls walking towards two other, new girls. The first one was an Asian, short girl. She had the brains to actually put her hair in a super-childish pigtail. She was wearing a green jacket, yellow shirt, and a blue skirt, with long blue boots. I moved my gaze from the alien girl to the one next to her. She was tall, and had blue eyes, cream colored skin and long, straight, blond hair.

"The blonde's name's Cornelia," John said as if he were reading my mind, "the Asian's Hay Lin, you know Taranee, and the other girl is, um, Irma." I looked at him for a second and then back to Cornelia. I said truthfully, smiling.

"She's pretty." I loved saying the truth, especially if I was next to someone. Because once they hear me, they'd add another, very important truth.

"You're prettier." Bingo!

"Hey, I'm gonna get going now." He kissed me gently (much to my dislike). "See you later." As soon as John walked away, Jack came. I said hello to my BF number three – err, or was he number four? Who gives a shit anyway – the point is that he came, talked to me for few seconds, and then hurried to class, right after kissing me, him too. So when I looked back at the group of newbies, I saw them staring at me with question marks. They must've seen me kissing John, just a minute ago.

Some had the looks of surprise, some were looking accusingly at me, maybe trying to make me feel guilty about cheating on my boyfriends, blah blah . . . Anyway, I couldn't help but to smirk in response. If they were going to stay here for long, then they should get to know _moi_ quickly.

And guess what girls, I'm pretty kissable.

"It can't be her!" Yelled Irma at the newly found information.

"The compass grandma gave us is pointing right at her! Girls, I think we have found our leader." Hay Lin spoke the words a voice, half calm, half joyous.

"She's a total bitch!"

"Irma, we've just met her and talked to her for like less than three seconds. Don't judge right away." Taranee lectured, though she didn't mention that she, too, was a bit reluctant about the redhead being their _role model._

"Don't worry Irma. I know how to stand to bitches." Cornelia reassured, flipping her hair with her hands. "So we'll talk to her after class. We'll tell her everything that Mrs. Lin told us about guardians, and then we'll see what to do about the whole distance between Heatherfield and Fadden Hills." She instructed, the girls nodded, and they went to class.

So I was standing at my locker, completely alone (after my gang and boyfriend(s) finally left. Damn, popularity's such a bitch.), when I saw the newbies coming towards me. They all were smiling – I felt fucking creepy. They were mere inches away from me now, and my cell phone chose this exact moment to ring. I looked at the caller's ID, it was mom. I ignored it, looked up back at them, and stood silent, suddenly feeling unusually vulnerable and strange.

"Um, your cell phone is ringing." Pointed out the Asian one. Hay Lin, I guess.

"Girl, no shit? It's ringing?" I began sarcastically. "Glad you're here to enlighten me. Don't know what the fuck I'd do without ya." They frowned. Clearly, they weren't liking me. Well boohoo, I need a napkin to wipe my tears.

"Uh, um, we want to talk to you." Taranee said, as an attempt to stop the tense air and the glare war that was going on.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Have you been feeling . . . Um, weird stuff going on? Like really strange things?" I had a question mark on my face.

"Weird stuff? Like 'Alice in Wonderland' weird?"

"No, I mean like . . . magic weird!" I was still confused, especially by all the 'weird' that we said, but I still answered . . . well, if you can call it an answer.

"Actually, yeah. I've noticed that some serious weird shit's going on! Two weeks ago, I wished for a pink pony for Christmas, and I still haven't got it! You think Santa's in trouble?"

"Hey, listen! I'm starting to get really tired of your attitude. Now, we have some serious stuff to talk to you about, and if you're not going to shape in, I think we're going to have to use some unneeded precautions." Blondie said, while I could swear I saw her hands spark in green.

Though I was super-confused and lost, I still knew that it was going to take a lot more than a bleached blonde, a nerd, an alien from Honk Kong, and a girl-guy to scare me.

"Wow, easy there, mutant. What are you going to do? Make me watch Harry Potter till death?" She backed a little away. That's normal, because I used my best don't-mess-with-me tone. I've been practicing on it since third grade.

"Hey, listen, listen. Please, stop messing around and just hear us. It's really serious and important. Listen to us until we're finished explaining, okay?" Irma said, standing between me and Barbie doll. I sighed.

"Whatever you say, shemale."

"I'm going to kill–" Taranee and Cornelia grabbed Irma's arms before she reached me. I could see from the way she looked at me that she really wanted to strangle me. Hey, I tried my best, but the words just escaped my mouth almost without permission!

Almost.

"So, I'm going to start." Hay Lin said, stepping over while Cornelia and Taranee tried to tame Irma. Before she started explaining, she looked around; like she was making sure nobody was there. When she smiled, I realized that indeed, nobody was around us. The bell had rung and all the students were gone to their classes. Crap! Like I needed to hear another you're-ruining-your-future lecture from another damned bumbling teacher!

"Will, you're . . . you're a magical being!" She said while taking out a pretty impressive necklace from her pocket. It seemed like jewelry. Wow, who could've guessed that this nerd herd's got cash.

"This is the Heat of Candracar, and we're all the new guardians. You see, before Earth was created, universe was one big kingdom. But there was always a fight between good and evil, light and darkness. Before universe was split in half forever, Candracar's castle was created. It is the middle of infinity. It is guarded by the most powerful creatures, called the guardians of the veils. Us!" She cheered before she continued. "The guardians are five and control five elements. I control air, Cornelia earth, Irma water, Taranee fire, and you energy. You're our leader Will."

I wished that the only things I'd heard were the words 'magical' and 'leader'. But unfortunately, I heard it all. And I figured out that it really _was _a girly updated version of Harry Potter. An ol' pile of crap! That was too bad, these girls were really amusing, and I enjoyed the whole chit-chat with them, but now it was obvious that they were truly psychos.

"Am I on Punk'd? What season was Ashton replaced by prudes?"

"No Will. It's not a damn TV show, it's real! This–"

"Ah, stop messing with me; I'm really gettin' tired of this shit!" I finally became impatient and bored. Can't believe that they thought they could screw with me – _me_! Come on, do I look like a screwing material? (Please boys, do not answer)

"We're not messing with you, smartass, it's the truth." Cornelia said, sounding very honest. Angry, but honest.

"Okay, you're not messing with me but you're sure fucking with my brain. News flash, I'm not asstarted like you! I have tolerated your games for awhile, but now I really recommend you to go away and leave me the hell alone!" I raged as I tried to walk past them only to be stopped by the leader of nerd herd, Cornelia, while Taranee said form behind me.

"Asstarted isn't a word. And don't say fucking. It's not nice." See what I meant by prudes?

"How about I say bite me? Is that nice enough? And you, get the hell out of my way!" Before I knew what hit me, I was thrown back about few feet away and landed on my back. I reacted almost instantly, and very intelligently; I stood up and looked wide-eyed at the girls. Aha. Cornelia was looking at her hands with a proud yet shocked expression.

"Wow, I never knew I could do that! Real bitches can make good goads for my powers."

"Get the fuck away from me, freaks!" I screamed, completely out of my head, and super-shocked. I don't remember I ever lost control over my temper in my entire life. Even when mom's boy bought me a BMW instead of a Porshe I kept cool (of course after he replaced it). But now I just couldn't believe what was going on.

"Cornelia, why did you do that?" Hay Lin scolded before she stepped closer to me. She must be freaking deaf for not hearing what I just had yelled at her. "I'm sorry, Cornelia didn't mean for this to happen." She apologized.

I could see she was sad for what happened and really trying to talk to me kindly. Dorky pants seemed also upset, but she remained still in her place. Irma wasn't grinning like I thought she would. She was looking at me and I swear I saw in her eyes . . . disappointment. Disappointed in me? Why would she be disappointed?

"Hey! I said Get. The. Fuck. Away. From me!" I repeated when Hay Lin got real close.

"Please, let us explain. We–"

"You already explained what's going on in your screwed-up minds! You nerd herd better stay away from me, just shoo away!" I started stepping back, progressively speeding up, before I ran away as fast as I could.

I got out of the school, ignoring the fact that there was still three hours before it ended. Finally I began to walk slowly, when I was at a safe distance. I was beginning to think clearer now, in the quiet and silence and the shitty peace I hear people sometimes talk about. (And by people I mean the ones who don't get invited to parties.)

What I did wasn't overreacting; it was freaking out. I freaked out because I knew what the nerd herd said was absolutely true. What they said explained it all – why I was starting to form sparks in my hands, why I was starting to feel super-weird almost all the time – like some sealed energy within me was trying to fight and fight and break free, and it's not some constant orgasm _I know it's not_! – why I was able to talk to my own fridge (which was royally annoying, 'cause James sounds like an old butler who apparently wants to be my father-figure because he just won't allow me to drink).

I admit – the girls seemed rather nice, if we ignored all their major flaws (their peace-and-love attitude, their unwanted persistence, their utterly annoying kindness, their obvious adore for geeky movies. . . I could go on all the damn day long). I thought that we could really click (if they changed what I just said about them), but we really could! It was all just too messed-up for me. I mean, when they told me that I was the leader (big surprise) I was confused and doubtful. Am I really going to take care of a whole dimension? It didn't seem sane.

While I was walking in a quiet corner and losing my freaking mind in the process, I heard some noises close by. I looked around myself, but nobody was there. I sighed thinking that apparently I have already lost my freaking mind, and in a record-breaking time.

But, suddenly, and as a sign from God that I wasn't crazy, a huge snake-like monster dashed in front of me (not the best sign for not being crazy, huh?). The snake/freak/dinosaur/what-the-shit-ever smirked at me, while I was standing spellbound, completely motionless. But when Halloween guy circled my whole body with his tail and squeezed the hell out of me, I had to take a fucking stand.

"Yo, dickhead – what gives?" I shouted, surprising myself with sounding angry instead of panicked. However, reptile-boy ignored my yell, and he slowly lifted me up with his tail, still squeezing hard. "Hey stop it! You're hurting me!"

"That'ssss what I'm meaning to do, guardian." Ah, just great. Guardian. I knew this crap was going to put me in trouble.

"Why? What did I do to you? Is one of your family members a shoe or a purse of mine?" Apparently, my humble sense of humor was the only thing left undamaged by all the crushing he was doing. My head became really heavy, and my vision blurred. I was going to throw up anytime soon.

"When I'm finish with you, the guardians would be weak and useless, and no one would be able to ssstand as an obstacle in front of my king!"

"Ah, for shit's sake. No one is going to do anything to your boyfriend! Let me go!" His smirk grew wider, and my body became weaker. I could sense death getting closer to me. It was a feeling that I have never sensed before, and it ain't exactly a walk in the park.

"Leave her alone, lizard-face!" That voice . . . it was Irma's. Still holding me, wormy growled and looked over my shoulder. That was when a ball of fire kissed his face and made him let go of me. I fell on my back (for the second time in the past thirty minutes, thank you very much). I saw Dorky continuing her attacks on the monster, while Irma and Hay Lin ran over me, and helped me up. I looked in their eyes, they were lightening, smiling, forgiving.

"You're okay?" Hay Lin asked. I nodded still a little shocked by all that was happening. Irma was about to say something, before Cornelia shouted.

"Um, a little help here guys!" Her voice had a hint of panic, as she didn't know how to control her powers very well. Taranee was still firing at what's his face, but she was obviously getting tired, and the monster was still not giving up. Irma and Hay Lin ran to Cornelia's side, but they just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Okay, I know they rescued me and saved my life, but they really looked more than kinda pitiful right now. I rolled my eyes, the pain slowly faded away and my head almost stopped spinning; they desperately needed my help. Sparks formed on my hand, but this time, I needed more. I gathered all my strength and concentrated on my power, on what to do next. I felt a rush of energy in my body. It was unusual, but good. Very good and just _right_. The sparks slowly started to increase in size and number, until they finally became a bolt.

Without hesitation, I aimed and shot the bolt right at Halloween. It hit him directly in the guts (maybe a little bit above. I don't know shit about snakes' bodies!).

"Aaah!" The monster screamed in pain, as he collapsed on the ground. The girls looked at me in surprise before they cheered for me, smiling and grinning. I felt a satisfying good ol' sense of accomplishment, but it wasn't over yet. Snaky came back to his feet (uh, tail) quickly and was now even angrier.

"You're going to pay for that, guardian!"

"We'll see about that, pet!" My confidence came back to me. I made a plan in my mind, and finally started ordering the girls, just like I used to do in school, however this time, _without_ the bitchy tone.

"Cornelia, you're earth, right?" I hardly swallowed the _'no doubt since you're just a fat bitch, huh?_' comment. "Try to trip him with all the trash on the ground!"

"I'll try." She said, and managed. Once he fell again, I moved into the next step.

"Irma, Hay Lin! Use your powers together. Combine water and air so you can form ice, and freeze his tail!"

"It's 28 degrees out here, the ice might melt–"

"I don't need a fucking weather report, just do it fast!" Irma glared at me before she immediately grinned and nodded. Along with Hay Lin, she chilled the gigantic worm's tail. He growled again.

"Argh! You're going to pay for thisssss!"

"You already sssssaid that before!" Irma sarcastically said as she high-fived Hay Lin.

"Now Taranee. This final move is yours. Strike his face with the biggest motherfucking fire ball you can ever make!"

"Well, technically, I'm going to train harder as days passed," oh my god, was she really lecturing me? "and I'll probably get stronger, so this won't be the biggest fire ball I'll ever make, it's–"

"Ah, for crap's sake! Would you just do it!"

"I was just correcting–"

"I'm not stupid, stupid." We both rolled our eyes. Then she finally did as instructed and shot his face with a pretty impressive fire ball. Anaconda screamed again. I was about to shoot it with a bolt of my own, but before I could manage, a floating door-like thingy appeared close to him, and he crawled through it immediately. The door instantly closed before we could even react. But it wasn't a big deal.

"Wooohoooo! We ruled!" Hay Lin cheered and jumped.

"Yeah, we should do this more often, huh?" Irma joked, gently elbowing me. I smiled – an honest one.

"Glad you finally believed us, Will. Now we can finally be a team, and do what we are destined to do." Cornelia stated, surprisingly smiling with support at me. But my own smile faded. Team; destined to do; guardians; magic; monsters. Was this all real?

"I should go." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait, what happened? What's wrong?" Taranee called from behind me. I looked at them over my shoulder.

"Look, it's too much for me, okay? I need . . . I need to rest, a-and figure things out. I need some time alone – maybe a few pills, too. " This time, there was no protest, just nods, and a few, kind smiles.

They did give me a time alone, a time that lasted for four days. We were all in school, but they kept their distance away from me, maybe waiting for me to come to them. They had time before they would come back to their town, and they didn't seem like they wanted to pressure me about anything.

But me, I kinda completely forgot what happened the other day. Or wanted to forget about it. I didn't talk to them, I barely looked at them, I hung out with my friends and boyfriends, just as usual. Nothing changed, not my life-style, not my attitude, not my thoughts or feelings. Or that what I thought before one day, while Taranee was walking alone, someone tripped her, and all of her books fell on the floor.

She looked at her surroundings; they were giggling and pointing at her. She felt super-awkward, nobody of the other girls was around her, and I knew that she was too shy to act up. Taranee looked at the ground and started gathering her books.

"Even with glasses you can't see?" Kristen laughed as well as the others.

Usually, I'd laugh too. Strangely, I wasn't.

Taranee ignored her but I could see her shivering. She was embarrassed to the point of being afraid. Trust me I know – I caused this particular situation for many people before.

Kristen elbowed me then winked. All of my friends (which means all of the school) looked at me, waiting for me to laugh, to jeer, to make fun of her and completely humiliate her with witty remarks, you know, like I usually did whenever someone fell on the ground like an overly-ambitious drunk chicken.

I noticed their looks, and walked towards Taranee, who was still on the floor, collecting her books. I stood in front of her, she looked up at me. And I saw . . . fear. I cleared my throat, and everybody around awaited with anticipation, excitingly and with total attention for my next words.

"Let me help you with those." And that was how I ruined my flawless reputation.

* * *

**A.N: Will's character was inspired by Aphrodite from House of Night novels.**

**Hope you all enjoyed =)**


End file.
